


Diners, Rockers, and Fae

by ArtHistory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Food Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Rock star Layne Raine stops at a hot pink diner in the middle of nowhere.Gil is a waitress who warns against the consumption of fae food. And appears *very* interested in rock star Layne Raine.Rock star Layne Raine consumes fae food.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Diners, Rockers, and Fae

The roar of the motorcycle only died as the neon of the diner kissed it’s paint.

Layne Raine, rock legend, hummed to himself as he popped off his helmet, slicking his thumb against his tongue before gliding it through his hair, reforming those elven locks into his perfect, rockabilly coif.He took a moment to admire his reflection in the glass of the hot pink diner. The black leather jumpsuit didn’t hide a thing. From the wide bulge of his pecs and biceps, to the strong, tight figure of his waist, to the perfectly sized bubble of his plump, full ass. Layne was only startled from his thoughts at the flash of lightning above, the grey clouds he’d been so wary of finally releasing a torrent of rain.

Boots scraped against the “Welcome” mat as Layne let himself in, grinning his dazzling grin, puffed and feeling like he owned the place as he walked into the entirely empty diner. The teal and white neon jukebox by the door crooned warmly to him, Layne sauntering up to the diner’s counter and sliding atop a pink and white bar stool, the one closest to the waitress. Short, blonde, and dressed in a candy-striped little one-piece of a uniform, complete with a bubble skirt that was certainly hiding a delightful bubble butt, Layne slid himself down. Leaning his handsome jaw onto his clawed hand and purring out

“Well helloooo beautiful. I can only hope you’re the catch of the day.”

The waitress turned, his voice low.

“Depends on what you’re trying to catch.”

He looked pleased as Layne’s grin went wider, swaying up to the counter, almost Layne’s height, but not quite, even with the towering elf sitting down.

“Coffee? Trying to get out of the rain?” He asked, tone warm, friendly.

“I think we both know a man my size needs something a little more substantial” Layne cooed, making a show of flexing his meaty biceps, grinned at the now-giggling blonde.

“You do know this is a fae diner, Mr.-”

“Raine. Layne Raine. The  **rolling thunder** .” Layne winked, “And I don’t care if it’s all vegan, I want a burger and fries. I’m starved.” Layne flirted.

“One blue plate special, coming up.” The fae waitress said, tone warm but...odd. Pleased. Far too pleased.

Layne tapped his finger, looking around through the glass window of the kitchen as he watched the man cook. His features were delicate, but fox-like. Almost mischievous. He looked up, blowing a kiss as he caught Layne staring.

The elven man let out a chuckle at that.

This cross-country roadtrip was definitely a good idea.

“There it is! I was turning to bones out here, sweet thing.” Layne flirted, purring and rubbing his clawed hands together as Gil set the towering burger and still-sizzling fries down before him. Layne scooped up the burger quickly.

“Now don’t this look  **divine** !” Layne grinned. The little fae only shook his head, letting out a small laugh into the back of his hand.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He offered.

Layne winked at the twinkish blonde, his nametag reading “Gil”, before taking a full, masculine  **chomp** from the burger.

Layne’s eyes widened. In a flash he was cramping as much of the burger into his face as possible. Cheeks bulging, eyes rolling back into his head as sauce dribbled down his chin, along his jaw, splattering as it fell past his toned, tight waist and landed on thighs he was suddenly wishing were wrapped around, crushing that pretty little Gil’s face. Layne’s sharp canines sunk into his heavy, pierced lip, a whine whimpering from his lips as one hand slammed to his crotch, palming his thick hog. HIs free hand crammed the rest of the burger into his greedy mouth. He half noticed Gil turn, lean over the counter across from him with an extremely pleased look on his smarmy face, but somehow that only added to the pleasure of it all. In a flash Layne’s hands were moving between slamming fries into his face, palming his tented crotch, and teasing his thoroughly erect nipples through the black leather of his jumpsuit, only flashing back to reality as his claws scraped across the empty plate. He seemed to gather some control back, stopping himself from gathering up the plate and bringing it to his face to lick it clean. 

Layne gasped, almost forgetting to breath. He ran the back of his clawed hand over his handsome chin, looking at it in shock as he realized how much he was  **drooling** . He flushed, heart thumping beneath the meaty, mountainous domes of his chest. He pressed a hand to his stomach, opening his mouth to speak but only rocketing out a deep, wet, thunderous belch.

The little waitress cocked his head, a smile tipping up one corner of his mouth.

Layne flushed darker, his caramel skin turning a decadent shade of red.

“Heh...y-you were right, little mama.” Layne said, puffing up his chest as he tried to reestablish some sense of dominance. He made a show of sucking his taloned fingers, as if that grand exhibition of gluttonous, lustful hedonism had all just been a show, another concert for one, blonde little imp, “Food here is daaamn good.” He winked, running a hand through his hair before dapping the back of his hand to his mouth once more, gulping as he realized he was still drooling.

“Hell I...I want another one. Another burger, with extra fries.” Layne said, sitting up straighter on his diner stool, spreading his shoulders out, puffing up to show how much bigger he was than the wee fae who had seen him so unhinged.

“If you’re sure, handsome.” Gil cooed, turning and swaying his full, peachy ass back into the kitchen. Ceran could’ve sworn the ivory fae’s diner uniform had gotten shorter, and that that juicy peach was just hanging out of that candy-striped little pink number. He imagined his claws sinking into those yoga-toned hips, thrusting into them, or hefting them up and onto his face for a whole new kind of meal. Fuck! He horny. And  **hungry.** He hadn’t been this starving, this level of aroused in his entire goddamn life. He felt-

Layne froze.

There was a deep * **GLORP*** from his guts. 

His jumpsuit, perfectly styled and tailored for his fit frame, began to **tighten** along his lower belly. His hand shot there, pressing into the area and finding it **soft** beneath the leather. That softness began to spread upwards, outwards, bulging forward from six-pack abs into a notable pot belly. Layne flushed, panicked, gulped, **moaned**. It was like his body was filled with fire, lightning. His cock tented his suit even harder now, his already round, full ass suddenly feeling less a mass of meaty muscle and suddenly much more **squeezable**. Emotion, arousal flooded him, keeping his brain fogged enough for that pretty little fae to saunter back out, slide not one, but two burger in front of him, fries and thick, juicy meat overflowing the platter in the same way Layne was beginning to feel his ass overflowing his stool.  
Layne didn’t even have time to react, both hands reaching out to pluck, double fist the stacked, delicious, heavy, fatty burgers into his face like he hadn’t eaten in year, He groaned, whimpered, begged as his cheeks swelled, throat bulged with the sheer speed, gluttony, desperation with which he was cramming the greasy diner monstrosity into his face. He coughed, eyes going wide as he tried to groan out a “H-Help me! W-Wait!”, fear encasing him as he worried he might choke. Not a moment later a thick slab of bun lodged itself in his throat, and in the next, almost as if he’d been expecting it, a strawberry shake was gliding across the counter and into Layne’s open paw.

Layne sntached it up, hefting it over his head with both hands, chugging it down like his very life depended on it.

As he gulped, gasped, and swallowed, Layne felt a shiver roll down his spine.

And worse.

He heard creaking.

Layne’s chest, his perfectly muscular pecs, softened, swelled, rounded, bloated outward into bonafide  **tits** , brown nipples stretching, widening, hardening as the zipper at the top of his jumpsuit busted open, his newly grown breasts meeting the open air air before dropping onto-

“H-Holy shit” Layne panted, lips, chin, and  **second chin** dripping with hot pink sweetness, the shake glass rolling from his hand across the counter, delft caught by a pleasantly purring fae.

Dropping onto his  **gut** .

Layne groaned, clawed hands flying to grab, squeeze,  **heft** the endless  **weight** of the mountain of caramel cream that all this fae food had fattened him into. He moaned, feeling the busted zipper of his suit continue to give in, teeth pulling apart as his entire belly rolled forward, crashing into the counter as Layne wantonly wobbled it, bucking his hips so his furious cock could fuck his underbelly.

Fuck! He had...he had an  **underbelly** ?! Layne whined, looking down and finding himself unable to see his thighs. His thick, powerful, masculine thighs. He felt them  **kiss** beneath all that belly lard. Layne tried to grab the counter, steady himself for a moment. Th-this was insane! Too much! He had to-

And then both his hands were moving again, Layne’s eyes wide as they took handful after handful of french fries, packing them into his sugar-stained lips. Layne tried to look down, watching his naked gut bulge further and further forward, spilling against, then over the top of the counter. He felt his elegant neck thicken, soften. His sharp jawline become doughy, doughier, buried under chubby cheeks, jowls, a decadent second chin, the type he’d only seen on true, huge fat guys. Guys he’d desperately masturbated to. Guys he’d...guys he’d always wanted to be.

Layne shook his head as his claws scraped the plate, this time unable to stop himself from picking up the platter, needily licking it clean.

“I-I! I have to go! I-I gotta leave right now! I-” Layne panted, so out of breath, so horny, so...fuck! Was he sweating? His stomach let out a gurgle. A groan.

_ More. _

“You sure, handsome?” Gil smiled, leaning his elbow onto the counter, his round, pretty ass waving in the air, both cheeks on full display in the reflection of the kitchen’s window. A succulent peach, bouncing ever so slightly as Gil cocked his head, purple eyes coquettishly fluttering, “Big boys like you, they always have room for pie.” Gil’s lips said, though Layne swore he heard:

“ **Fat, greedy, double-wide jiggle-pigs like you, they’re always desperate for more slop in their trough. Always hungry for more butter. More grease. Begging and squealing to be stuffed more and more. To get bigger and bigger. Isn’t that what you want? To get huge? To be fat? Well I’m your excuse, baby. Tell me you want it. Tell me you want to be fat.”**

“ _ I want it _ .” Layne breathed, eyes going wider, shocked at his own words

And then the pie was in front of him.

Layne didn’t both with the fork, or a slice, simply scooping the sweet, tangy, bright pink raspberry pie to his mouth and gnashing his teeth into it. Layne bit.

Ate.

**Gorged** until finally, finally,  **finally** he felt full, felt-

Felt his  **ass** growing.

Layne dropped the tin to the counter, huffing, puffing, hands flying to his sides, turning his chubby-cheeked, double-chinned head to find his reflection in the windows behind him. He watched his ass, the round, muscular rump he’d blasted out on social media so often it basically had its own following - widen, thicken,  **fatten** . The leather of his suit creaked, groaned, cried out before splitting down the middle, underwear joining it as waves of pleasure rocked the rocker. Lines tore up his back, his sides, thick slabs of bloated love handle and back rolls finding their spotlight as Layne’s ass doubled, rounding up and over the diner stool, before smothering it completely.

His head snapped back to the fae, whose little hands found his face and grew him into a kiss so deep, so passionate, so  **needy** Layne wasn’t sure who was doing things to who anymore. His hands wrapped around the waitress, tugging him across the counter as if he weighed nothing, wrapping his arms around the man who wrapped his own arms as far as they would go around his elf.

For a moment they were weightless.

And then the diner booth collapsed.

Layne blinked, dizzily, staring up at the spinning fan as his jumpsuit fell to tatters around him. And then the fae was on top of him, kissing him, whispering hot breaths into his ear with such want, such need, such affection Layne felt his furious cock slap twice against the mountain of his gut.

“Just- LOOK at you!” Gil cried out.

“A fucking parody of the man that walked in here. A mountain of blubber. An overfed, greedy, **fat** **hog**.” He panted, shuddering before licking his fingers, making a show of working himself open while he rutted into Layne’s gut, one hand, his naughty mouth each choosing a tit and going to work, rocketing another deep, wanton groan from deep within the bloated rock star,

Gil kissed his way down, over the dome of Layne’s gut before making another show of  **hefting** that gut up and out of the way, giving it one last  **smack** before lowering himself onto Layne’s pre-cum soaked cock. 

Layne cried out, his clawed hands reaching out to grab, dig into that peachy ass, ruffling up the man’s diner dress to leave Gil fully exposed. The waitress flushed, taking one of those hands as he threw back his head, soft blonde hair falling behind him as he cried out Layne’s name.

“So fucking huge! Fat! Ate yourself out of abs! Out of fitness! Gorged yourself desperately like the greedy, hungry jiggle pig you are! A goddamn  **whale** of an elf! The world’s fattest Isklen! And you loved it! Wanted it! Wanted to become a parody of fitness, or your social media persona! Just eat and eat and eat until you were nothing but ass and gut and tits, didn’t you, you  **fat bitch?!** ”

Layne’s eyes rolled back into his head, stars flooding his vision as he came hard, painting his underbelly, covering Gil’s rutting, desperate, furious little cock with his ecstasy.

The waitress wasn’t far behind, leaning over, pressing himself into that gut, little hands grabbing, digging into, bruising the lard at Layne’s sides as he came, collapsing for a moment.

They both laid there, jukebox softly crooning, panting. Gil rubbed his cheek into all that lard, all that elf, all his Layne, purring as a clawed hand reached up and over, softly scratching at the top of his blonde head.

“So you….got any more pie?”


End file.
